


Горный воздух

by der_Herbst



Series: Слова и касания [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure, Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Holidays, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_Herbst/pseuds/der_Herbst
Summary: Такао закрыл последний экзамен, Мидорима закрыл дверь их киотской квартиры, и начались каникулы. Разумеется, у Мидоримы есть план.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou's Sister, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Слова и касания [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876708
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Истории из цикла можно читать по-отдельности и в любом порядке, они самодостаточны и сильно разнесены по времени.

— Стойте, гады бакабакашьи!

Мидориме Шинтаро двадцать два. Он учится на отлично, не опаздывает на лекции и никогда не нарушает сроки сдачи заданий. Он не получал штрафов нигде, кроме баскетбольной площадки, и это были единичные случаи. Он вовремя оплачивает счета и переходит дорогу только в положенном месте и только по сигналу светофора. Взрослый сознательный человек.

Пять минут назад он обокрал чужой сад.

— Поймаю — ноги поотрываю!

Ну как обокрал. Такао перемахнул через забор, бросил ему персики, сказал: «Бежим», и Мидорима побежал.

Он думает обо всём этом, лёжа на дне канавы. Сверху лежит Такао и ржёт, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Одной рукой он зажимает Мидориме рот, в другой у него два персика.

— Чёрт, кажется, он идёт сюда, — шепчет Такао и скатывается на землю. Они синхронно подрываются с места, продираются через заросли магнолии, с грохотом сшибают на пути какую-то бочку, конечно, выдавая себя с головой.

Они летят наперегонки вниз по улице. У деда, который за ними бежит, басистый раскатистый голос и большие вилы, он не нагоняет, но всё никак не отстаёт. Мимо проносятся сады и заборы, рыжая вывеска маленького кафе, крытые деревянные лотки с картошкой, кабачками, огурцами и помидорами, с ценниками, написанными от руки. Продавцов рядом нет — здесь принято просто брать необходимое и оставлять деньги в коробке, здесь принято не закрывать двери домов. Люди в этих местах ходят медленно, говорят медленно и думают слишком медленно. Сегодня продавец в сельском магазине долго слушал Мидориму, а потом сказал: «Вращение твоего ума слишком быстрое».

Чёртовы персики можно было уже выкинуть, но Мидорима только крепче сжимает их в руке, когда Такао тянет его в какой-то проулок.

В этой деревне они проездом, и Такао никак не может знать, куда он ведёт, но срабатывает то ли его чутьё, то ли наблюдательность, и они вылетают к машине.

— Мэй, гони! — кричит Такао, затащив Мидориму на заднее сиденье.

Сестра не спрашивает, почему они выглядят так, будто прокатились кубарем по склону горы, она с невозмутимым лицом поворачивает ключ зажигания и вдавливает педаль газа. Машина петляет по узким улочкам. Когда Мэй выкручивает руль, Мидорима одной рукой вцепляется в ручку, а другой ловит Такао, который плохо захлопнул дверь и чуть не вылетел наружу.

Он чувствует себя в каком-то дурацком малобюджетном боевике.

— Направо быстрее, — предлагает Акаши. Он сидит на переднем сидении, и его весь этот бедлам, похоже, нисколько не смущает. Он оборачивается и окидывает их быстрым оценивающим взглядом.

— Персики, — вид у Такао самодовольный, в волосах листья. Как только Мидорима придёт в себя, он его убьёт. — Будешь?

Такао передаёт их вперёд и забирает, наконец, те, что бросил Мидориме.

— Можно было просто купить на рынке, вот что, — руки липкие от сока, брюки и рубашка в ярких пятнах травы и пыли. Нет, убить будет слишком просто.

— Да ладно тебе, Шин-чан. Скорпионы на первом месте, Раки на третьем, у нас есть твой счастливый талисман, что могло пойти не так?

И не понять, издевается он или серьёзно. Такао находит гороскопы Оха Аса неиссякаемой темой для шуток и наслаждается этим с утра до вечера и с вечера до утра. А утром спрашивает: «Где будем искать тебе сегодня рыбку Поньо, Шин-чан?»

— Какая предусмотрительность, — фыркает Мидорима, но возразить ему нечего.

Машина выбирается на шоссе. По обе стороны дороги тянутся мандариновые рощи.

— Держи, — Такао протягивает мокрый мятый персик.

— Я не буду есть ворованное.

А Мэй, к его возмущению, ест, и Акаши тоже.

— О, ты будешь так мил, что уступишь свой мне?

Мидорима вгрызается в белую сладкую мякоть. Вкусно.

— В этом и есть разница между туризмом и приключениями, Шин-чан, — Такао закидывает руки за голову и подставляет лицо солнцу.

— Пристегнись, вот что.

Такао возится с ремнём, и ему вовсе ни к чему видеть, что Мидорима улыбается, поэтому он отворачивается и смотрит на то, как скользит мимо волнистая линия холмов, зелёных и полосатых от виноградников, как мелькает за ней океан. В зеркале заднего вида он ловит отражение светло-бирюзовых глаз — короткий взгляд просвечивает Мидориму насквозь. Мэй слишком много замечает.

Секунда — и она снова смотрит на дорогу. Может, показалось?

— На самом деле, вам стоило поискать арбуз. Вы знали, что на Сикоку выращивают особый сорт — квадратный?

Мидорима ждёт, что Такао сейчас ответит — вчера он всю дорогу расспрашивал об острове, особенно об осенних тайфунах, якудза и бычьих боях в Увадзиме. Кажется, Акаши продолжил рассказывать просто по инерции. Мидорима поворачивается к Такао и видит, что он откинул голову, растёкся по сидению и отрубился. И когда только успел? Приходится заполнять неловкую паузу самому:

— Я о них слышал, вот что, но это было бы слишком. Они всё-таки редкие и дорогие.

— Да, их выращивают только здесь. На Сикоку неплохо развито сельское хозяйство, климат позволяет собирать урожай многих культур два раза в год.

Голос Акаши звучит непривычно, почти тепло, и Мидорима думает, что для него рассказы про этот остров — больше, чем попытка развлечь гостей. На Сикоку в нём что-то необъяснимо изменилось. Может, это потому что Мидорима видит его без делового костюма, который врос Акаши в кожу, но всё-таки он уверен, что дело в чём-то другом. Акаши не такой сдержанный, как в Киото, Акаши кажется младше.

Этот остров любила его мама.

Поэтому Мидорима продолжает задавать вопросы. Про медную руду и заброшенные шахты в горах, про развитие дорожной сети, про корриды и мраморную говядину на западе острова, про лапшу удон на востоке, про промышленность на севере. Из магнитолы доносится ненавязчивая инструментальная музыка. Такао спит, Мэй смотрит вперёд. Она тоже слушает.

По обочине серпантинной дороги, забирающей всё выше в гору, тянется каменная стена. За ней обрыв. Океан выныривает в последний раз и остаётся позади, вокруг только горы, заросшие густыми вечнозелёными лесами. На склонах среди волн криптомерий видны маленькие террасные деревушки. До Мацуямы два часа пути.

Позавчера Такао закрыл последний экзамен, Мидорима закрыл дверь их киотской квартиры, и начались каникулы. Они могут пробыть на Сикоку до четырнадцатого августа. Разумеется, у Мидоримы есть план. Два плотно исписанных разворота в ежедневнике: четыре замка, мыс Асидзури, национальный парк Сэто-Найкай, старый город Иокаичи и ещё двадцать с лишним мест, в которые надо успеть. Он уже составил примерное расписание. Трёх недель должно хватить.

Через час в машине устанавливается тишина. Мидорима смотрит, как облака цепляют высокие лесистые гребни гор, серо-зелёные на солнце и голубые в тени. Как проносятся за стеклом порожистые реки, мощные пенные водопады и чайные плантации. Ему дважды удаётся разглядеть в зарослях оленей и один раз — енотовидную собаку.

От перепадов высоты закладывает уши, дорога закладывает крутые повороты. Мидорима читал, что здесь часто случаются ДТП.

Но доезжают до города они спокойно.

В Мацуяме солнечно и многолюдно. Это первый пункт в плане Мидоримы — самый большой город на этом провинциальном острове, культурный и туристический центр, родина…

— Ничего себе моргнул. Где мы? О нет, я не задавал этот вопрос, не задавал, у тебя лицо «сейчас заставлю тебя выслушать историю этого места до десятого века», почему у нас не прописано стоп-слово для таких случаев, Шин-чан?

— Мацуяма старше десятого века, вот что, — поправляет Мидорима. — Фактически, люди жили здесь уже с палеолита.

— Ну, значит, до палеолита расскажешь, я знаю, ты можешь. Всё равно это насилие.

— У тебя лицо невинной жертвы.

Такао хищно усмехается и переключает внимание на незнакомый город за стеклом. Мэй и Акаши — одни из немногих людей, при которых они могут чувствовать себя настолько свободно.

— Это что…

— Никогда не видел трамвай, Такао? — но для их страны это и правда редкое зрелище. В Токио трамвайная линия всего одна, и далеко от их бывшего района, так что Мидорима и сам смотрит. Трамвай прямоугольный, оранжево-жёлтый, громыхающий и неповоротливый. Он выглядит даже не ретроградным, а будто игрушечным, как из детской железной дороги.

— Круто же, ну. Смотри!

И Мидорима послушно смотрит. На сувенирные магазины, на летние веранды кафе, на яркие рекламные вывески и фонари, на рикши и людей в белом — через Мацуяму проходит паломническая тропа. На улицах полно иностранцев.

— Город и правда старый, — говорит Акаши. — Он много раз горел, за него бесконечно воевали, он даже какое-то время жил под покровительством пиратов. Так что это довольно занятная история.

Навигатор наконец приводит их к холму в центре города, Мэй подыскивает место для парковки, гасит двигатель и выходит наружу. Акаши выходит тоже. Такао медлит: он зевает, упирается руками в переднее сидение и потягивается как кот. Мидорима не удерживается. Ловит его за подбородок, коротко целует.

— Нас ждут, вот что, — говорит он и вытаскивает Такао из машины, разом проснувшегося и посветлевшего.

На Мэй тёмно-синее платье и туфли на каблуке, которые делают её ещё выше. Ещё строже, потому что волосы снова собраны, из-под шляпы, тоже тёмно-синей, выбивается всего пара прядей. Мидорима никак не может избавиться от чувства, что этот цвет слишком тяжёл для неё. И молчание её в последние месяцы не такое прозрачное и прохладное, как всегда.

У подножия холма они разделились.

— Вот скажи мне, что плохого в фуникулёре?

— Я был лучшего мнения о твоей физической подготовке, вот что.

Они шли вверх по брусчатой тропе, укрытые от солнца тенью деревьев. Склон был крут, и ничего удивительного в том, что люди, идущие навстречу, по нему только спускались, не было. При словах о физической подготовке Такао, видимо, тоже вспомнил тренировки в Шутоку и больше не жаловался.

Путеводитель, обещавший «красивую до умопомрачения архитектуру и потрясающий вид с крыши главной башни», в общем-то, не соврал, хотя бесконечные «изящнейшие», «великолепнейшие» и «искуснейшие» вызывали скепсис. Мацуяма-дзё был символом города и одним из старейших самурайских замков Японии, так что меньшего Мидорима не ждал. Он отвёл на осмотр три часа и считал входную плату разумной.

Комплекс — каменные укрепления, белые стены башен, изогнутые серые крыши, — оказался действительно огромным. Они не сразу смогли найти Акаши и Мэй, которые поднимались по канатной дороге, вокруг было слишком много туристов.

— И-и ещё одна лестница, да неужели! — шумно вздыхает Такао. — Говорите, эту башню отстроили трёхъярусной, а раньше этажей было вообще пять? Повезло.

Из двенадцати старых замков Сикоку уцелели только четыре. Японская деревянная архитектура беззащитна перед огнём.

— Вот потому я и говорю, что режим дня — это основа всего, — замечает Мидорима, наблюдая, как он пьёт из термоса остуженный кофе, не останавливаясь, даже не глядя под ноги на узкие ступени.

— О, ну разумеется.

Со смотровой площадки видно весь город, и рассекающую его реку, и горную гряду, и прозрачно-голубое Внутреннее море. Мидорима оборачивается к Мэй, которая тоже смотрит вниз, на крыши, уверенный, что сейчас она обязательно что-то скажет — с ней с детства интересно ходить в новые места, она замечает больше других и любит комментировать вещи, которые находит забавными. Но Мэй только слушает рассказ Акаши о том, как двадцать шесть лет строили Мацуяму-дзё. Внимательная, непроницаемая.

Такао отвлекает его, тащит фотографироваться, болтает что-то про отличный вид. Мидорима даже не пытается сопротивляться.

— Шин-чан, сделай менее занудное лицо. Боже, нет, это ещё хуже, оставь как было. И не надо так смотреть, я тебя знаю, ты сентиментальный, как школьница, сам же потом распечатаешь и в рамочку поставишь.

— Сдохни, Такао, — он старается не улыбаться. Выходит плохо.

Ему совсем не обязательно знать, что вообще-то у Мидоримы альбом.

Они спускаются в музей. Здесь старые карты, доспехи и оружие самураев, расписные ширмы. История замка, возведённого на заре семнадцатого века. Старая Япония.

К стенду, возле которого можно примерить доспехи и сфотографироваться в них, выстроилась длинная очередь. Такао с пафосным видом взвешивает в одной руке катану, в другой — аркебузу.

— Не выпендривайся, — говорит Мидорима и тянет его дальше за экскурсоводом.

— …Как говорил Сунь-цзы, — продолжает женщина, которая выглядит старше крепостного рва, — тот, кто хорошо сражается, прежде всего делает себя непобедимым и в таком состоянии выжидает, когда можно будет победить противника.

Такао ржёт так, что сгибается пополам и едва успевает хватать воздух. Смотрит на талисман Мидоримы. Пытается что-то сказать. Заходится сильнее.

— Ну шути уже давай, что ты там хотел пошутить? — на них косятся, но Мидориме не привыкать. Не после того, как в школе его счастливым предметом однажды был большой плюшевый пингвин. Пингвин хотя бы молчал.

— Ыыыыыыы!

— Придурок, вот что, — констатирует Мидорима и придерживает его за плечо, чтобы не упал. Такао беспомощно скулит.

Экскурсия всё длится, и Такао начинает изнывать. Он смотрит жалостливо, умоляюще, глазами «Я буду шёлковым, честно-честно, Шин-чан, всё что угодно», но Мидорима неколебим. Он откровенно, мстительно наслаждается.

— Здесь ещё один зал, — сообщает он. — А потом исторический сад.

Такао беззвучно стонет.


	2. Chapter 2

Будь эта кошка первой, которую он встретил, Мидорима возненавидел бы их заново.

Эта тварь — когда-то Кацу была угольно-чёрной, но теперь почти седая, — успела поточить когти о его чемодан, поцарапать Мидориме руку и нагадить в ботинки, и она явно считала, что это её дом. Большую часть времени кошка грела свои старые кости на солнечной части веранды. Иногда сидела с Мэй, иногда тёрлась о ноги Акаши, но вот лежать на коленях приходила только к Такао. Один раз Мидорима даже видел, что она играет с ним, как котёнок.

Такао вообще нравится кошкам, и Мидорима может их понять. Но вот что такого в том, чтобы их гладить — нет. Собаки хоть хозяев любят.

Однако утреннюю прохладу на кухне не может испортить даже кошка. После удушливых киотских тридцати семи по Цельсию глубокая горная долина, над которой построен летний дом Акаши, похожа на медленный выдох. Здесь дождливо, здесь свежий порывистый ветер с юго-востока, тишина и глухие леса. Воздух, холодный и влажный, напитанный запахом сосен, всё время в движении — мощный поток, несущийся с Тихого океана, — и можно долго сидеть перед окном и смотреть, как тяжёлые набухшие дождями тучи идут прямо на остров.

Такао сонно шарится по кухне. Наверняка опять забыл, куда поставил банку с кофе: он открывает один и тот же шкаф уже в третий раз. Мидорима позволяет себе немного понаблюдать, а потом говорит:

— Она прямо у тебя за спиной.

Он дёргает плечом, кладёт себе две ложки с горкой и заливает кипятком. Мидорима не знает, как у Такао получается пить его едва остывшим, наверняка обжигая нёбо и язык. Ему потом больно целоваться. В Такао словно въелся этот вкус — слишком крепкий, горький кофе, почему-то отдающий гарью.

— Каким надо быть садистом, Шин-чан, чтобы вытаскивать людей из кровати в такую рань в каникулы, — он зевает, дует на чашку и делает несколько коротких глотков. Кошка прыгает к нему на колени, гладится, мурчит. Даже шерсть у неё становится как будто шелковистее.

— У нас режим, Такао, — говорит Мидорима и прикрывает глаза, когда он проводит языком по ободку чашки, потому что на кухне они не одни. Открывает — встречается с колким насмешливым взглядом и понимает, что Такао это, конечно, нарочно.

— Тоталитарный?

Мэй мимолётно улыбается, но её глаза остаются непроницаемыми. Она тоже смотрит в окно, но не понять, на долину внизу или вглубь себя. Она сидит за столом напротив Мидоримы, протяни руку — и коснёшься, но Мэй далеко. Возможно, это худший способ скучать по человеку.

— Просто заткнись,

— Что сегодня за талисман? — Такао вяло ковыряет омлет с овощами.

— Икра, — говорит Мидорима. — Какая, не уточнялось.

— Обычная икра? То есть мы можем просто взять и заехать в продуктовый, а не как в прошлый раз с электронагревателем?

— Именно так, вот что.

Гороскоп обещал сегодня крайне благоприятный день, так что волноваться не о чем.

— Я закончил с розами, можем ехать, — Акаши прошёл через кухню, остановился у холодильника. Кошка мгновенно потеряла интерес к Такао, спрыгнула на пол и начала требовательно мяукать.

— Кто-то присматривал за садом, пока тебя не было? — спросила Мэй.

— Да, одна женщина из деревни, — покормив кошку, он сел за стол и придвинул к себе тарелку. — Сад выглядит почти так же, как когда я видел его в последний раз, и теплица тоже. Здесь ничего не изменилось, — он помолчал. — Будто мне снова тринадцать. Странное чувство.

На Акаши светлые брюки и рубашка, и сам он светлый. У Мидоримы снова возникает ощущение, что перед ними совсем не тот человек, которого они привыкли видеть в Киото. Что-то другое в его лице, в глазах. Почему-то это кажется очень личным.

Они заканчивают завтрак к семи, как и было запланировано.

Такао натягивает свою ярко-оранжевую толстовку, шнурует берцы. Не такие тяжёлые, как те, что он таскает в городе — Мидорима настоял, чтобы он купил укороченные, более безопасные для гор, — но неизменно чёрные и пафосные. Он залезает в машину и валится на колени к Мидориме, притирается затылком, запрокидывает голову. Мидорима хочет сказать, что он обнаглел, но только пристёгивается и садится удобнее. Такао довольно ухмыляется — знает, что когда он вот так открывает шею, у Мидоримы нет шансов.

А потом отрубается, оставив смотреть на тонкие веки, на приоткрытый рот, на свою чёртову шею. У самого Мидоримы кожа только сгорает, у Такао она как будто впитывает солнце. Он чуть наклоняется, всматривается: так и есть, веснушки. Веснушки у Такао появляются редко, только вблизи и разглядишь — их совсем немного, серовато-коричневых, мелких, на скулах и на носу. Под глазами тени. В сессию у него вечно сбивается режим.

Мидорима уже четвёртый год собирается сказать ему, что он смешно сопит во сне, но всё время забывает.

Мимо проносятся красные стволы криптомерий, в ветвях сквозит солнце. Он смотрит не на деревья, а на свет и тень, скользящие по лицу Такао. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, кладёт одну руку ему на плечо, другую — на живот. Ехать чуть больше часа. Мидорима планировал потратить это время на аудиокнигу, но не шевелится.

Горы расступаются. Акаши опускает стекло, и его рыжие волосы растрёпывает ветер — горячий и влажный, такой, будто снаружи не утро, будто долину уже заливает душный летний полдень, настоянный на сосновой смоле и густом сладком запахе полевых цветов. Солнце после дождя.

Мыс Асидзури — самая южная точка Сикоку. Мидорима читал, что угол обзора с него — почти двести семьдесят градусов, и можно увидеть искривление горизонта. Посетить две обсерватории, храм и руины, посмотреть на огромную природную каменную арку, бронзовую статую первого японца, посетившего Америку, и «Семь чудес Асидзури». Попробовать сладкую речную форель Аю, которую здесь жарят на палках, пройти вдоль берега на лодке с прозрачным дном и подняться на маяк.

Сначала, правда, надо заехать в город. Потом ещё два часа пути, и они на месте. Отличный план. Погода благоприятная, прогноз на день благоприятный. Осталось купить счастливую икру.

Они въезжают в пригород Коти. Такао щурится из-под ресниц, и Мидорима тут же отводит взгляд.

— Нравится смотреть, как я сплю, Шин-чан?

— Это потому что ты молчишь, вот что.

Такао цепляет пальцами пальцы Мидоримы, подносит их к губам. Смотрит с насмешкой.

Мидориме слишком везёт на проницательных людей. Приходишь домой — тебя с порога просвечивают светло-бирюзовые глаза, потом пробирают до костей цепкие серые, потом они переглядываются, и становится ясно, что про Мидориму уже всё поняли. Диагноз поставлен, лечение назначено.

— Слушайте, — зевает Такао. — Это ведь здесь проводятся большие воскресные ярмарки?

— Да. Рынок Коти очень старый, — отвечает Акаши. — В префектуре хорошо развит аграрный сектор экономики, по правде сказать, это единственное, что здесь толком развито. В Коти свозят весь урожай и улов.

— Вообще-то мы не планировали здесь задерживаться.

— Брось, Шин-чан, всё равно надо купить тебе икру, давай хоть найдём что-нибудь интересное. Чем больше талисман, тем лучше, ведь так? На рынке можно взять на развес.

Мидорима зависает.

— Если моему отцу потребуется пополнить штат переговорщиков, я готов тебя рекомендовать. У тебя подходящее образование, и я ещё не встречал человека, способного систематически оборачивать логику Мидоримы Шинтаро против него самого.

— У меня была очень, гм, обширная практика.

Мидорима любит классику. Баскетбол, деловой стиль, старые книги, старую музыку. Вещи, которые постоянны, в которые вживаешься всем своим существом и которые со временем становятся только лучше. Дурацкие шутки Такао как раз из таких.

— Найдём икру на развес и поедем дальше. Полчаса должно хватить, вот что.

— Тебе пора на покой, старый король, — говорит Акаши, и через пять лет после их проигрыша эта фраза звучит совсем иначе.

На рынке жарко, многолюдно и слишком громко, а ещё Мидорима чувствует себя так, будто попал в девятнадцатый век. Киоски выглядят почти современными, тут и там мелькает кричаще одетая молодёжь, но всё это отдаёт чем-то до невозможного старым и провинциальным.

Ярмарка оказывается огромной. Бесчисленные торговые ряды тянутся и тянутся, здесь шумят, лают, кричат и перекрикивают друг друга, ругаются, торгуются, смеются, здесь пахнет потом, солнцем, фруктами и овощами, острым и жареным. Раньше, чем Мидорима успевает хоть как-то сориентироваться, Такао уже тащит их в самую гущу. «Давай купим вяленой хурмы и щербета из юдзу в дорогу, Шин-чан», «Что это вообще такое, давай попробуем», «О чёрт, тут есть кофе, неужели я буду жить».

В Коти разгружается огромное количество рыболовных судов, приходящих с юга Тихого и даже из Индийского океана, так что смена маршрута вполне оправдана: здесь огромный выбор морепродуктов. Но спустя сорок минут они и близко к ним не подходят, зато успевают накупить кучу ненужной ерунды. Такао находит себе солнечные очки и шляпу, которой Мидорима не может подобрать определение: что-то среднее между «ковбойская» и «просто кошмарная».

Такао действует на всех людей вокруг себя, иначе чем объяснить то, что вскоре Акаши останавливается в садоводческом отделе и анализирует всё, что там продаётся, только чтобы купить два пакета удобрения. Он делает это быстро, но Мидорима раздражается. Мидорима раздражается сильнее, когда Такао снова забалтывает Акаши, тот начинает рассказывать про ценообразование и сезонность продуктов и перестаёт отслеживать время. Мидориме наступают на ноги, Мидорима ударяется головой о козырьки над лотками, потому что ничто здесь, конечно, не рассчитано на человека с ростом под два метра, Мидорима смотрит на часы снова и снова и остро чувствует, как с каждой минутой они всё сильнее отстают от плана.

Раздражение растёт, растёт, растёт, а потом Мэй вдруг говорит:

— Неплохой цвет.

Говорит она второй раз за день. Она смотрит на прилавок с красками из ракушек, и у неё на лице появляется то, чего Мидорима не видел уже очень давно — интерес.

— И вот этот, — осторожно отвечает он.

Продавец замечает их, спрашивает, не подсказать ли что-то. Такао переключает его на себя и уводит к другому краю прилавка. Мэй не любит чужого назойливого внимания. Когда к ней начинают лезть, она мгновенно утекает сквозь пальцы.

Пятнадцать минут Мэй стоит как будто в трансе, но время больше не имеет значения. Она покупает несколько красок, палитру и кисти. Альбом у неё есть — она берёт его во все поездки по старой привычке.

— Я закончила, идём.

Мидорима вспоминает, что Оха Аса обещала благоприятный день не только для Раков, но и для Весов.

— Тут где-то есть декоративные петухи, и я хочу это увидеть.

— Икра, Такао.

— Подбросим монету? Орёл — сначала петухи, потом икра, — предлагает он, прекрасно зная, что Мидориме всегда везёт.

До него ещё в старшей школе запоздало, но дошло, что Такао выигрывает независимо от того, выпало ему крутить педали или сидеть в повозке, потому что они уже едут вместе на велорикше.

— Тогда посмотрим ещё книжные развалы, — сдаётся Мидорима. Видимо, план сегодня придётся менять на ходу — Думаю, здесь можно найти что-то раритетное.

Акаши кивает. Что-то странное мелькает у него во взгляде, и не в первый раз за день, но может, Мидориме показалось — все эти ракушки, статуэтки, шляпы и флажки, накидки, бутылки, корзины и вязанки, кабачки, помидоры, тыквы и арбузы, слишком яркие, бликующие на солнце, лезут в глаза и не дают сосредоточиться.

Выпала решка, и они наконец добрались до морепродуктов.

— Ты ебанутый, Шин-чан, — сказал Такао, с восхищением глядя на трехлитровую банку щучьей икры.

— У них были бочки, но я подумал, что это будет неудобно.

— О, неужели? — он рассмеялся.

— Банки вполне достаточно, вот что.

Те самые декоративные петухи никак не находились, Такао безостановочно болтал, а Мидориму не отпускало странное ощущение. Он всё не мог поймать его: что-то во взгляде Акаши, в его интонациях, в движениях…

Они давно не сталкивались в официальных матчах, но это чувство пристального всепроникающего внимания и полного контроля площадки — в точности такое, как когда Акаши в игре. Это странно, потому что его техника ускоренного анализа ситуации довольно энергозатратна, а он не разменивается по мелочам и ничего не делает просто так. Чьи действия Акаши пытается предсказать и зачем это сейчас?

Они шли через фруктовый ряд, когда Такао резко дёрнул Мидориму в сторону, в боковой проход. Он сначала не понял, в чём дело, а потом услышал.

— Идиоты бакабакашьи, я ж сказал поменять ценники!

Это был голос того самого деда, у которого они позавчера украли персики. Мидориме захотелось провалиться от стыда. Надо было пойти туда и как взрослые люди объяснить, что вышло недоразумение и они готовы возместить ущерб…

— Я вроде заметил его первым, — сказал Такао тихо-тихо, вид у него был шкодливый и ничуть не пристыженный. — Но этот чёрт зоркий, придётся сделать большой крюк.

Надо было сказать, что они ведут себя как мальчишки, но Мидориме тоже хотелось сделать очень-очень большой крюк. Иррационально, и нелепо, и глупо, и совсем не по-взрослому, но он не стал сопротивляться, когда Такао потянул за рукав, и они пошли в обход. Мэй смотрела с мягкой иронией, так, как только она умела. Акаши не комментировал.

Когда они оказались в самом центре ярмарки, в толпе, какой-то мужчина попытался подрезать у Мэй кошелёк. Наверняка он нашёл задумчивую девушку со взглядом, обращённым вглубь себя, лёгкой целью. Мэй поймала его за запястье раньше, чем он залез в сумку, развернула к себе, посмотрела с высоты своих ста восьмидесяти двух и сказала:

— Это не ваше. Вы, должно быть, обознались?

Он попытался выдернуть руку, но Мэй держала его крепко, крепче, чем можно ожидать от человека её телосложения. Рядом с ней возник Такао — враз изменившийся, заострившийся, — и воздух вокруг него похолодел.

— Да, обознался я, да. Прошу прощения.

— Всего доброго, — вежливо пожелала Мэй и разжала пальцы. Мужчина споткнулся, кое-как выровнялся и поспешил слиться с толпой.

— Ты забыла застегнуть сумку, — Такао снова казался расслабленным и беспечным. Мэй снова погрузилась в себя. Они пошли дальше.

Всё произошло слишком быстро, но Мидорима давно привык к ним обоим.

А вот Акаши выглядел крайне озадаченным. Как будто капитально ошибся в просчёте игры, чего на памяти Мидоримы не случалось с ним ни разу. Он смотрел на Мэй уже прямо, и это был именно тот взгляд, который он всегда бросал на соперников, оценивая их уровень и потенциал.

Люди часто ошибочно принимают вежливость Мэй и её мягкость в обращении с людьми за слабость, людям часто кажется, что с её вдумчивостью и тонким художественным вкусом она должна быть нежной ранимой натурой, очень далекой от реальной жизни. И теряются, когда понимают, что Мидорима Мэйуми совсем другая. Она не терпит хамства, она не боится грязи и крови, она учится на обычного ветеринара. И да, Мидориме везёт на слишком наблюдательных людей: Мэй часто пропадает между этим миром и чем-то ещё, но её трудно застать врасплох. Удивление Акаши можно понять. Но не этот странный пристальный взгляд.

Мидорима попросил подождать их, оттащил Такао в сторону, за киоск, и спросил:

— Вот что, Акаши — что он делает?

Мидорима уверен, что Такао прекрасно понял, о чём вопрос. И что он осведомлён обо всём, что происходит вокруг.

— Играет в сёги, как всегда. Наблюдение за противником, идеальная стратегия, ловушки, все ходы продуманы на десять лет вперёд, — Такао, видно, понял по лицу, что Мидорима ничего не понял. — Боже, Шин-чан. Ему нравится твоя сестра, и он пытается её изучить. Не понимаю, правда, он ей что, сразу предложение делать собирается? Такими темпами…

— Не все начинают с того, что затаскивают человека в постель, вот что, — сказал он, просто потому что ему необходимо было что-то сказать.

— Ну, ты, например, затащил.

— Это я тебя затащил?! — опешил Мидорима.

Такао посмотрел на него такими светлыми, честными глазами, какие бывают только у очень талантливых мошенников.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб «никто ничего не видит, мы все слепые, глухие и немые». Наконец-то я могу шутить обо всём этом вслух, боже.

— Какое, наверно, облегчение, — хмыкнул Мидорима, пытаясь как-то уложить услышанное в голове.

— Ты не представляешь, Шин-чан. Когда у тебя тьма просто отличных шуток, но если ты произнесёшь вслух хоть одну, тебя с большой вероятностью закопают в лесу по частям, это довольно… неприятно.

— Надо же, так ты умеешь сдерживаться. Никогда бы не подумал.

Мидорима пытается сказать что-то ещё: как давно это происходит, почему он не заметил, как ему теперь себя вести, надо ли поговорить с Акаши, и если надо, то как…

Но именно в этот момент они наконец находят тех самых петухов. Вернее, всё происходит с точностью наоборот.

Рядом вскрикивает пожилая дама в широкополой розовой шляпе и едва не наступает Такао на ноги острыми каблуками. Что-то ударяется о прилавок с украшениями, и с него длинными блестящими змеями сползают несколько десятков бус. Первый же проходящий мимо человек спотыкается о них, путается ногами, и разноцветные стекляшки брызгают во все стороны.

Как и обещал путеводитель, петух онагадори выглядит величественно и хвост у него правда длиной больше метра — когда-то их держали во дворах синтоистских святилищ, эту породу разводят здесь больше трёхсот лет. Впрочем, глотку он дерёт как самая обычная деревенская птица. Он ошалело мечется по узкому проходу, орёт, длинный белый хвост грязной верёвкой волочится по пыли и попадает под ноги прохожим. За перья цепляются несколько бус, тянутся следом, петух совсем дуреет и начинает клевать каждого, кто попадается ему на пути. Ещё несколько человек падают.

— Осторожно, Шин-чан!

Он успевает утянуть в сторону Мидориму и женщину в розовой шляпе, и та всё-таки обрушивается на Такао всем своим немалым весом. Он еле устаивает на ногах.

Петух онагадори оказывается не единственным беглецом, и вскоре вокруг начинается совершенный бедлам. Ботинки и брюки Мидоримы оказываются забрызганы помётом, курицы бело-рыжим камнепадом сыплются на прилавки, истошно кудахтают и переворачивают корзины с овощами. Несколько человек ловят их, но петух, который стоит в несколько раз больше, чем все остальные птицы, никому не даётся и клюётся так, что нескольким ловцам приходится стратегически отступить.

Это длится и длится, а потом его хватает под крыльями Мэй. Она держит петуха на вытянутых руках спиной к себе, каким-то образом определяет среди злых блестящих от пота лиц хозяина и идёт к нему. Петух машет крыльями и царапает когтями воздух, но вывернуться не может.

— Он ведь ваш?

Хозяин смотрит на неё в онемении.

— Нужен отдельный вольер, чтобы он успокоился, и подальше от людей. Куда его нести?

Ей говорят, куда, и она несёт. Отвечает на невысказанный вопрос:

— Моя мама была веторнитологом.

Позже, когда все птицы вернулись в свой загон, Такеру, хозяин петуха, сначала помог им очистить одежду, а потом настоял на том, чтобы угостить обедом в маленьком индийском ресторанчике недалеко от рынка. Он тараторил, спрашивал, откуда они и не хотят ли взять птицу бесплатно, сокрушался, что не может достойно их отблагодарить, и Мидорима думал, что более странным этот день стать уже просто не может, а потом лицо Такеру осветилось:

— Вы ведь приехали посмотреть город? Могу показать места, которые вы ни за что не найдёте в рекламных проспектах!

И Мидорима понял, что до Асидзури они сегодня не доберутся вообще.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melissa Ferrick — I Don't Want You to Change


	3. Chapter 3

Прошло три дня, но до Асидзури они так и не добрались. По южному берегу Сикоку прошёлся тайфун, и план снова пришлось менять.

Мидорима долго думал, как поговорить с Акаши. На четвёртый вечер тот предложил сыграть в сёги.

Солнце закатилось, и в складках гор залегли глубокие синие тени. Юго-восточный ветер крепчал, но Мидорима только сильнее запахивал куртку, а Акаши холод, казалось, не беспокоил вообще. Они сидели на деревянном полу веранды, на самом дальнем её краю, нависающем над обрывом. Такао ушёл в дом, Мэй бродила по саду. У Мидоримы горели ступни от долгой ходьбы, он устал физически и думать устал тоже. Он никогда не был силён в дипломатии и заходить издалека не умел, поэтому сказал в лоб:

— Тебе нравится Мэй, ведь так?

Акаши сидел спиной к обрыву, и на его лицо падал свет фонаря. Сам Мидорима отодвинулся в тень — должно быть, поэтому Акаши несколько секунд всматривался в него, прежде чем ответить так же прямо и невозмутимо:

— Да.

Вот так просто. Почему-то дальше этого вопроса Мидорима, представляя этот разговор, не заходил. Акаши смотрел на него очень спокойно, ждал чего-то, а Мидорима не знал, что говорить. Что Акаши сам ей нравился когда-то безумно давно, ещё в средних классах, но Мэй отошла от этого лет пять назад? Вряд ли она была бы благодарна за такую откровенность. И о том, что она думает про свою школьную влюблённость сейчас, Мидорима мог только догадываться.

Он кивнул и сделал ход, почти уверенный, что Акаши уже разглядел ловушку в левой части поля. Река бежала через долину далеко внизу, но её шум был слышен даже здесь, на высоте. Где-то в горах завывал ветер.

— Это та причина, которую я назвал отцу, когда попросил отпустить меня на несколько недель, — продолжил Акаши так же спокойно. — Он не любит этот дом, не ездит сюда, но продать его не смог. Говорит, слишком много работы. Мне кажется, слишком много памяти.

— Это был летний дом твоей матери? — Мидорима задал этот вопрос осторожно, хотя был уверен, что если Акаши сам поднял тему, он не посчитает это бестактным.

— Мама родилась на Сикоку, — снова эта перемена в голосе, теперь Мидорима услышал её совершенно чётко. Как будто ветер припал к земле. — Говорила, что-то зовёт её домой, где бы она ни была. Поэтому они построили этот дом, и мама разбила здесь сад. Мы ездили сюда каждое лето, пока я не перешёл в среднюю школу, — добавил он после паузы.

Мидорима слушал его молча. Не потому, что не знал, что чувствует Акаши — потому что знал слишком хорошо.

— Когда я увидел её розы в теплице, понял, чего боялся всё это время. Что я вернусь, а их больше нет.

Он сидел, отвернувшись немного в сторону, глядя на деревья, и Мидориме показалось на долгую минуту, что перед ним снова мальчик, которого он встретил когда-то в баскетбольном клубе Тейко. Акаши мог пригласить их на каникулы куда угодно, они не были стеснены в средствах, но выбрал Сикоку. Этот дом, этот сад.

— Мэй здесь нравится, — сказал Мидорима.

Акаши повернул голову слишком быстро.

— Мне надо говорить, что я серьёзен?

Они сидели в этом доме, на этом острове, и Акаши казался почти юным, а ещё Мидорима ясно видел, что он волнуется, хоть почти ничем этого и не показывает. Уверенный, решительный Акаши, который всегда действует без промедления, не говорит с Мэй ни о чём, кроме живописи и архитектуры.

— В этом нет необходимости, вот что.

Мэй из хорошей семьи, с приличным наследством — отец Акаши одобрит такой выбор. А их с Мэй одобрять больше некому.

Мидорима знает, что из Токио он сбежал. Когда он как бы невзначай спросил Такао, куда тот собирается поступать, и рассказал о пустой квартире отца в Киото, тот посмотрел цепко, остро, но расспрашивать не стал, просто согласился. Следующие два года Мидорима мало общался с родителями. Он был загружен учёбой и тренировками, и это вполне могло его оправдать.

Но дело было в другом.

Он прятал от них Такао как прятал в детстве «легкомысленные» приключенческие романы на полке с классической литературой.

Родители были прогрессивными людьми. У них были друзья с нетрадиционной ориентацией, и это никогда не обсуждалось как что-то странное или ненормальное. Их собственный брак не был по расчёту — он был скорее вопреки, и о «поиске достойной партии» речи тоже не шло: когда в семейном кругу какая-нибудь тётушка начинала рассуждать о невестах, мама говорила: «У Шинтаро есть голова, а в голове — мозги. Я уверена, с этим он справится».

Нет, дело было в другом.

Они продолжили играть, и по лицу Акаши было видно, что ему всё хочется о чём-то спросить, но он не может подобрать слов. Впрочем, победить в первой партии ему это не помешало.

— Ещё раз?

Мидорима кивнул и начал расставлять фигуры. Мысли уводили его всё дальше.

Родители познакомились в студенчестве и хотя оба влюбились почти сразу, долго шли к тому, чтобы стать парой. Ещё дольше — к браку. Отец всегда улыбался, рассказывая, как они сближались, сколько у них было сколько совместных учебных проектов и поездок, сколько свиданий. Он вообще был единственным романтиком в их семье. Союз должен быть осознанным выбором, а не чем-то, что продиктовано гормонами, говорила мама. И он, и Мэй были запланированными детьми, и это тоже был осознанный выбор.

Мама называла отца верующим от науки. Большую часть времени он был занят работой, ездил на конференции в другие страны, несколько раз в год пропадал в командировках. Мидорима мог пересчитать воспоминания о каникулах, которые они провели вместе, всей семьёй, по пальцам одной руки. Мама много работала тоже. Но их отношения были прочнее всего, что Мидориме доводилось видеть.

— Это странно, — донёсся до него через какое-то время голос Акаши. — Я вижу умную самодостаточную девушку, в будущем, скорее всего, хорошего ветеринара. Талантливого художника. Но её саму я не вижу.

Наверно, для Акаши, который умеет разглядеть личность и потенциал каждого, за кем наблюдает, это действительно странно.

— Мэй почти всегда занимает позицию наблюдателя, — отвечает Мидорима. — Я знаю её столько же, сколько себя, но вижу, что она чувствует, только когда она сама позволяет видеть.

В этом Мэй похожа на неё.

Мама была холодной сдержанной женщиной, её кредо был профессионализм и личная ответственность. Не важно, говорила она, насколько другие понимают то, чем ты занимаешься — важно, что ты серьёзен и делаешь всё, что от тебя зависит.

Она всегда была строга к ним с Мэй, хотя в первую очередь она была строга к себе. У них был чёткий распорядок дня и они должны были содержать свои комнаты в непререкаемом порядке. Отдых всегда был полезным и познавательным, у них не было времени на глупости, которыми занималось большинство их сверстников: уже в младшей школе появилось много учёбы и дополнительных занятий. Мама никогда не выбирала занятия за них: она считала, что дети должны учиться принимать такие решения сами.

Отец куда чаще показывал, что он ими доволен, отец куда чаще улыбался, глядя на рисунки Мэй или слушая, как Мидорима играет на фортепиано. Мама была сдержаннее в эмоциях и впечатлить её было трудно, но именно она посвящала им почти всё свободное время: водила на занятия, слушала их игру каждый день. Даже если выходило откровенно плохо, она говорила «Продолжай», и со временем начинало получаться.

Когда Мидорима понял, что хочет посвящать больше времени баскетболу, он сказал, что серьёзен, и она поняла. После того, как увидела игру Тейко в финале, мама улыбалась. «Отличная работа, Шинтаро». Мидорима не помнит ни кубок, ни слова тренера, но помнит, какой у неё был взгляд. Сталь её глаз как будто оплавилась, потеплела. И Мидорима продолжил.

Что он мог сказать ей про Такао? Что у Мидоримы была голова, а в голове — мозги, и он просто переспал со своим другом, а потом ещё раз, и так два месяца, прежде чем действительно задумался о том, что происходит? В выпускной год его голова была забита экзаменами, поступлением в медицинский и последним Зимним Кубком, и места не хватало больше ни на что. А с Такао без всяких слов, без мыслей было просто — хорошо.

Жить вместе оказалось трудно, весь первый год они ссорились по ерундовым поводам, но чем дальше, тем сложнее становилось засыпать без Такао, а просыпаться без него вообще было отвратительно, и Мидорима планировал свести количество таких дней в своей жизни к минимуму. Он думал, что когда пройдёт достаточно времени, это само по себе будет аргументом, доказательством, что он серьёзен, и он сможет об этом рассказать, и мама поймёт. Быть может, три года, и тогда больше не надо будет врать и делить жизнь на Киото и Токио.

Родители умерли через два.

Во время третьей партии Акаши заговорил снова.

— Я смотрю в реку и не могу разглядеть дна, хотя она прозрачная.

Знакомое ощущение: Как будто Мэй отделяет от мира толща воды. И в последние полгода она уходит всё глубже и глубже, она бы, наверно, исчезла совсем, если бы не Такао.

— Я впервые не знаю, как мне вести себя с человеком, — продолжает Акаши, — о чём бы мы ни заговаривали, я не вижу дальше слов.

— Я мог бы сказать что-то ободряющее, но я привык говорить правду.

— Но ведь она согласилась сюда приехать? — он смотрит вопросительно.

— Она согласилась приехать, потому что ей всё ещё трудно оставаться одной. Мэй сейчас лучше, чем зимой, вот что, но она сильно изменилась с тех пор. По правде сказать, мне кажется, что я теперь совсем её не знаю.

Он мало что помнит из того дня в январе, когда зазвонил телефон, незнакомый голос спросил, говорит ли с Мидоримой Шинтаро, и сказал, что он должен приехать на освидетельствование. Дальнейшие слова о ДТП мозг просто отфильтровал. Это казалось шуткой, какой-то нелепой ошибкой даже тогда, когда они стояли в крематории.

Всё это было бредом, этого просто не могло быть, он помнит какие-то обрывки. Помнит руки Такао, когда тот намыливал его спину в душе, где Мидорима не был пять дней. Помнит, как услышал, что Мэй плачет на кухне, уткнувшись Такао в грудь, а он говорит ей что-то тихое и успокаивающее. В отличие от Мидоримы, он утешал Мэй, а не свою совесть. Хотелось войти туда и обнять их обоих.

Но он не вошёл.

— Хочешь сказать, сейчас не лучшее время?

— Я точно знаю, что она свободна уже больше двух лет, но не знаю, хочет ли она сейчас начинать что-то новое.

Тогда, зимой, Мидорима каждое утро открывал глаза и как-то отстранённо думал, что он проснулся, а их нет, что он проснётся завтра, и их не будет, и это навсегда. Он никак не мог осмыслить это. Мидорима ничего не понимал и ничего не чувствовал, просто продолжал вставать, одеваться и ходить на лекции, потом на тренировки, потом делать домашнюю работу.

Он не понимал даже тогда, когда на сорок девятый день опускал урны с прахом в могилу. Он сидел во главе стола на поминальном ужине, принимал соболезнования и не понимал. Не понимал, слыша, как в прихожей одна из дальних родственниц говорит другой: «Рен как начала, так и закончила». Они никогда не любили маму, не понимали, как могла женщина её положения работать в ветеринарной клинике, как могла выйти за безродного студента. Они не осмелились бы произнести такого при ней. Мама срезала бы их одним взглядом.

Он пытался делать то же, что делал всегда: поднимать себя по утрам, учиться, играть в баскетбол, учиться. Почему-то он забывал то, что читал, уже на следующий день, почему-то даже на простые задачи уходило в два раза больше времени, чем обычно, было тяжело концентрироваться и тяжело думать. В марте он перестал ходить на тренировки, потому что еле справлялся с учёбой.

Мидорима понимал — всё так же отстранённо, — что ведёт себя с людьми отвратительнее, чем в конце средней школы. Больше всего доставалось Такао. Плохо было даже не то, что Мидорима выплёвывал ему в лицо всю злость и раздражение, которые в нём кипели, а когда стоишь так близко, промахнуться невозможно.

Он знал, что Такао говорит на самом деле не словами — касаниями, что ему не просто важно тронуть за руку, проходя мимо, потереться носом, прикусить плечо — ему необходимо.

Мидорима не прикасался к нему два месяца. Раздражённо сбрасывал его руку с плеча, отклонялся, проходя мимо него на кухню. Взял отдельное одеяло и спал на своей половине кровати.

Он знал, что для Такао это как пощёчина.

Он всё это знал и просто с каким-то странным интересом ждал, когда Такао больше не сможет его выносить и уйдёт. Может, не сразу, может, сначала он начнёт пропадать до поздней ночи или даже до утра где-то, где с ним не ведут себя… так. Мидорима бы не удивился. Мидорима бы понял. Его тошнило от всего, но всё-таки больше всего — от самого себя.

Всё тогда летело к чертям, мир шатался и раскачивался, и уход Такао был бы просто логическим продолжением.

Вместо этого Такао возвращался каждый вечер домой и готовил им ужин. Он умудрялся делать это как-то так, что Мидорима мог есть, и Мэй тоже. Ещё он убирал, стирал их одежду, отвечал на телефонные звонки и отсеивал все, кроме действительно важных. Он не задавал вопросов, не пытался веселить их и не требовал, чтобы они делали вид, что им лучше, когда это было не так.

Ничто больше не было прежним, Мидорима не узнавал свою жизнь, сам себя не узнавал. Такао остался. Серьёзный, спокойный, очень взрослый Такао.

Мидорима продолжал что-то делать, куда-то ходить в ошибочном мире, в котором просыпался каждое утро. Думал, после весенних каникул, после того, как он всё-таки справится с сессией, станет легче. Не стало.

Наступил апрель, и однажды вечером Мидорима понял, что у него больше нет сил что-то делать, куда-то идти, нет сил даже встать. Он набрал номер и сказал:

— Ты можешь забрать меня домой?

— Где ты?

— Возле кампуса. Скамейка, — он хотел объяснить нормально, но смог уронить только эти три слова.

— Подожди, Шин-чан, скоро буду.

Когда Мидорима увидел велорикшу, он усмехнулся — кажется, впервые за несколько месяцев.

— И где ты её угнал?

— Обижаешь. Взял в прокат.

Такао поднял сначала сумку, потом Мидориму, дал на себя опереться. Мидорима успел забыть, какой он жилистый, какие у его сильные руки и цепкая хватка. До повозки Такао его почти дотащил.

Потом до лифта. Потом до кровати. Потом помог раздеться, вернее, раздел, потому что Мидорима даже руки сам поднять не смог. Померил температуру. Спросил, когда он в последний раз ел. Мидорима не знал. Мидорима почувствовал вкус бульона, было вкусно и тепло. Когда Такао забрал пустую тарелку и встал, чтобы отнести на кухню, слова вырвались сами:

— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня одного.

Такао сел рядом, коснулся осторожно.

— Я здесь, — руки у него были тёплые и бережные. — Я никуда не уйду, Шин-чан.

Мидориме впервые за все эти месяцы захотелось плакать. Такао как-то это понял. Пересел в изголовье, снял с него очки, притянул к себе и обнял, и ничего не осталось, кроме его рук, его запаха, и Мидорима вжимался в него и, кажется, не плакал — рыдал. Так долго, что выжгло веки. Его колотило, ему хотелось выть, и он выл, забивая рот рубашкой Такао, потому что всё это было правдой, потому что всё это происходило с ним.

Он рыдал, пока его не иссушило до дна, пока сил не осталось совсем. Такао сжимал его крепко, говорил что-то тихое — Мидорима не разбирал слов, но цеплялся за голос, за плечи, за всего Такао.

Это была та точка опоры, от которой он заново отстроил свой мир.

Утром Мидорима проснулся у него на коленях. Он так и спал сидя. Мидорима снял с него лишнюю одежду, укрылся с ним одним одеялом и лежал, вспоминая, как это — прижиматься кожей к коже, касаться его везде. Какие на ощупь его спина и плечи. Какой он, когда только просыпается и ещё не понимает, что происходит. Как он вздрагивает, если провести подушечками вдоль позвоночника. Как дышит приоткрытым ртом, как шепчет: «Шин-чан».

На середине четвёртой партии Акаши сказал:

— Значит, я дождусь нужного времени.

Он тоже умел ждать и не отступаться.

— Ей нравится с тобой общаться, вот что. Когда ей кто-то неприятен, она просто утекает сквозь пальцы. От тебя — нет. Ты, кстати, угадал с подарком на День Рождения. Как ты понял про «Маленького принца»?  
Акаши усмехнулся.

— Она цитировала его пару раз, когда я бывал у вас весной. Такао сказал, она его очень любит.

Когда в апреле Мидорима начал приходить в себя, он обнаружил, что Мэй, хотя и молчит теперь почти всегда, не ушла в себя совсем. Одной ей было тяжело, поэтому Мэй жила в их квартире. Она много спала и мало ела, и у Такао, оказывается, был целый список рецептов еды, которая ей нравилась и от которой Мэй не отказывалась. Ещё он всегда обнимал её, когда уходил или возвращался домой. Рассказывал ей что-то за ужином, а она иногда даже смеялась.

Мидорима так не умел, он не знал, как вести себя с ней, что говорить. Он был плохим старшим братом. Но придумывать не пришлось: Такао начал раз в несколько дней усаживать их вместе смотреть фильмы. Он подныривал под руку Мидоримы справа, а слева клала голову на плечо Мэй, и было тепло.

Каким бы неправильным он ни был, в этом мире у Мидоримы была семья, и он больше не собирался её бросать.

— Макэмасита, — говорит Мидорима и слегка кивает в знак признания поражения. — Продолжим завтра?

— Да. Доброй ночи.

В комнате темно. Рассеянный сумеречный свет от окна, оранжевое пятно на покрывале — Такао ждал его и уснул в одежде. На животе лежит кошка, сверкает на Мидориму жёлтыми глазами, раздражённо дёргает хвостом.

— Это мой человек, — сообщает Мидорима, спихивая Кацу с кровати. Кошка недовольно мявчит, но не царапается, только наблюдает, как он осторожно вытаскивает из-под Такао покрывало. Тот не просыпается ни когда Мидорима раздевает его, ни когда ложится рядом и притягивает к себе.

Кошка устраивается у Такао в ногах. Наверняка она просто нашла самое тёплое место в доме и тоже греется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oasis — Wonderwall


	4. Chapter 4

Тринадцатого августа наступит Обон — время возвращаться домой.

Мидорима не был в Токио с начала марта. Он не знает, что почувствует, когда войдёт в пустой дом, не знает, что должен сказать на их могилах, как оправдаться. Он не знает. Поэтому просто продолжает заполнять план на оставшиеся две недели музеями, достопримечательностями и местами, которые обязательно нужно увидеть.

Вечером после поездки в Такамацу осталось больше свободного времени, чем он рассчитывал, и Мэй предложила во что-нибудь сыграть. В доме нашлось несколько старых настольных игр со сложными продуманными правилами. Они с Мидоримой с детства соперничали во всём, что только приходило в голову, и особым пунктом были настолки. Как давно они делали что-то вместе?

И можно было бы сказать, что всё идёт отлично — и он, и Мэй, и Акаши играли в полную силу, с азартом, и шли ноздря в ноздрю, — если бы не Такао. Он раздражал Мидориму с самого утра.

Утро началось с того, что Такао проспал, и они опоздали на экскурсию. В замке Такамацу, в парке Рицурин, во всех музеях у него был скучающий и отсутствующий вид, он всё время отвлекался, а шутки становились всё больше похожи на огрызание, и Мидорима просто отказывался понимать, как можно с таким пренебрежением относиться к культуре и истории.

С таким же видом Такао сидел сейчас. Он играл хуже всех, постоянно тормозил, делал идиотские ошибки. Видимо, он даже правила выслушать не удосужился. Когда игра остановилась из-за него в третий раз, Мидорима начал закипать.

— Такао, ты не можешь заканчивать ход на клетке чужого героя, я же говорил об этом ещё в начале. Сейчас вообще не твоя фаза движения, вот что.

Он только кивнул. Правила он перечитывать, разумеется, не стал. Ну конечно, зачем.

Когда Мидорима опять был вынужден объяснять простейшие вещи, он совсем разозлился и сказал:

— Да включи мозги, в конце-то концов!

Такао молча встал из-за стола и ушёл.

Мидорима поймал на себе два укоризненных взгляда.

Продолжать без четвёртого игрока всё равно было нельзя. Он нарочно выдержал минутную паузу и без спешки поднялся. Мидорима заметил, как оранжевое пятно мелькнуло на веранде, поэтому сразу пошёл в комнату. Не ошибся.

— Почему ты лежишь на кровати в грязных кроссовках? — спросил он с порога. От раздражения свербело в горле. От этой дурацкой выходки, от смятого покрывала, от кроссовок, вымазанных в земле и травяном соке, от того, как Такао сковырнул их один об другой и отбросил на пол. — Двадцать один, а ведёшь себя на одиннадцать.

— Давай поругаемся завтра, ладно? Я хочу спать.

— Правда, в девять вечера? — съязвил Мидорима.

Вместо того, чтобы ожидаемо завестись, Такао натянул капюшон и отвернулся к стене.

— Спать ты, надо полагать, собрался в уличной одежде?

Он стащил с себя джинсы, носки, толстовку и свалил всё на пол. Не со злостью, а как-то бессильно. Растянулся на покрывале, надавил ладонями на веки. Без толстовки стало заметно, как часто и тяжело он дышит.

— Такао?

Он ничего не ответил, залез под одеяло и накрыл голову подушкой. Это было совсем, совсем на него не похоже.

Мидорима забрался на кровать и сел рядом, потянул за край одеяла — сначала осторожно, потом с усилием, и Такао отпустил. Подушку он отдал тоже, и Мидорима наконец увидел его лицо.

Такао выглядел не усталым — вымотанным до предела. Мидорима смотрел на его лицо, плечи, грудь, и внутри что-то болезненно скручивалось. Такао всегда был скорее жилистым, чем худым, а сейчас как будто истончился.

Он неуютно повёл плечами и перевернулся на бок, подтянул к себе колени.

— Просто устал сегодня, — по голосу слышно, что Такао понимает, что Мидорима понимает, что он врёт. Привкус кофе, лестницы и музейные залы, вялость и заторможенность — всё собирается в одну картину.

— Давно ты просыпаешься уже разбитым?

Такао съёжился.

— Давно, — сам себе ответил Мидорима. Дело было не в сессии — он начал глушить кофе литрами задолго до неё.

Он не отзывается словами, но отзывается всем телом, когда Мидорима берёт его за плечи и разворачивает к себе. Он жмурится, кривит рот. Мидорима наклоняется и целует его ключицы и шею, гладит плечи, и Такао немного расслабляется. Он тактильный, а когда устаёт или болеет, становится совсем ласковым.

Мидорима впервые думает, что это тяжело — так долго всё принимать и понимать, со всем мириться, уступать, прощать, быть терпеливее и взрослее.

— Я знаю, ты очень устал. Прости меня.

— Я не особо люблю музеи… — он набирает побольше воздуха, и Мидорима почти видит, как у него в голове слова выстраиваются в предложения, а предложения — в историю о том, что это ерунда, что всё, конечно же, хорошо.

— Я знаю, что устал. Трудно так долго справляться за всех.

— Шин-чан, это не трудно, это ведь ты.

Мидорима приподнимает его, кладёт руку ему под голову. «Я здесь. Я никуда не уйду».

— Прости, что тебе приходится видеть меня таким.

— Господи, — Мидорима упирается лбом в подушку у его виска. Пытается собраться с мыслями, и у него неожиданно получается. — Можно я скажу одну вещь, а ты её запомнишь, потому что я не умею говорить такие вещи? — он приподнимается, смотрит в глаза Такао. — Я люблю тебя сейчас. Не какого-то выдуманного тебя, не только того тебя, который сильный, уверенный и со всем справляется, — большим пальцем Мидорима обводит изгиб его челюсти, — а тебя сейчас.

— Даже когда я тебя бешу? — Такао слабо улыбается.

— Особенно когда ты меня бесишь, вот что, — веско добавляет он. А потом просит: — расскажи мне.

— О чём?

— Про этот год, — Мидорима ложится на бок рядом с ним. — Ты никогда не говорил, как тебе было.

— Смотреть, как ты ты себя выжигаешь? — спросил он после паузы. Пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не отвести взгляд. — Ты тогда никого вокруг не видел, ничего не замечал. Я не знал, что делать, что тебе говорить, правда не знал. Думал, я самый бестолковый человек, который…

— Ты делал очень много. Мне не нужно душеспасительных речей, — Мидорима гладит его шею, мучительно подбирая слова. — Ты оставался, даже когда я сам хотел от себя куда-то деться. Не знаю, как бы я выкарабкался, если бы тебя не было рядом.

— Ещё… — он никогда не видел хищного насмешливого Такао настолько уязвимым, почти беззащитным. — Я тогда думал, ты меня больше не хочешь. Знаю, ты тогда вообще ничего не хотел, просто…

Мидорима накрывает его собой. Поцелуй жадный, отчаянный, нежный, как будто они оба по-настоящему вернулись только сейчас. Он массирует Такао виски, ведёт языком по краю языка, остро чувствуя запах кофе и острый, пряный — чёрного тмина. Ещё Мидорима чувствует, как заходится его пульс, как поверхностно он дышит, какая горячая у него кожа, и его самого бросает в жар. Он пытается отстраниться, потому что Такао слишком устал, но тот не пускает. Обхватывает ногами, больно впивается ногтями в плечи, роняет на себя, прижимается всем телом и продолжает целовать. Он настолько открытый, искренний и живой, что внутри всё проваливается.

Руки дрожат, когда он кладёт их Такао на бёдра, спрашивает:

— Можно?

Чёртова рубашка едва не оказывается сильнее их обоих. Мидориму ведёт, кровать как будто качается, они постоянно сталкиваются пальцами. Брюки поддаются легче.

— И почему это ты лежишь на кровати в грязных ботинках, Шин-чан? — смех обрывается, когда Мидорима прикусывает его сосок, гладит внутренние стороны бёдер и выше. Один из его любимых способов затыкать Такао.

Ботинки в этот момент волнуют его меньше всего. Ботинки улетают на пол тоже.

Потом оказывается, что ни один из них не помнит, где в последний раз видел смазку. По правде говоря, не помнят они вообще ничего, и приходится оторваться от Такао, встать и искать по сумкам и рюкзакам. Взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век жжёт Мидориме лопатки, и это совсем не помогает. Он оборачивается и зависает на долгую минуту.

— Такао. У тебя глаза серые, вот что. И кайма вокруг радужки тёмно-голубая.

— Да неужели? — Такао смотрит неожиданно ясно и насмешливо.

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что это довольно красиво.

— И у тебя даже получилось, надо же. Я впечатлён, — он насмехается уже открыто.

— Заткнись, Такао, — Мидорима наконец возвращается и придавливает его к кровати. — Просто расслабься, ничего не делай, хорошо?

Они двигаются медленно. Глаза Такао закрыты, а Мидорима смотрит в его бледное лицо неотрывно, читает по губам: «Шин-чан… Шин-чан», как будто больше он не помнит ни одного слова. Мидорима входит глубоко, прижимается к нему теснее. Ему хочется сказать Такао так много вещей, но голоса нет и слов таких нет.

Мидорима может только провести рукой снизу вверх по выгнутой спине, по напряжённой шее и снова положить ладонь ему под затылок. Дать опереться на себя.

Такао откидывает голову, рвано выдыхает ему в пальцы. Шепчет: «Шин-чан». Мидорима вспоминает, как они просыпались на разных сторонах кровати, как Такао сворачивался вокруг большой подушки, чтобы не лезть к нему во сне, и хочется забрать его себе, и он кусает плечи, шею, вбивается резче, сильнее. Поднимает голову и ловит губами короткий стон.

Он откликается на каждое касание, на каждое движение. Жёсткие, острые черты его лица смягчены и как будто высветлены.

— Такао, — зовёт Мидорима хрипло, едва слышно. Приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы сохранять медленный ровный ритм. Такао дрожит, он чуть вскидывает руку — слабое, смазанное движение, — и Мидорима переплетает свои пальцы с его, сжимает горячую мокрую ладонь. Он видит, как угол стиснутого в линию рта чуть приподнимается. Мидорима смотрит на это бесконечно долго, толкается в него и кусает губы, чтобы не кричать.

Когда он открывает глаза, этого оказывается достаточно. Оргазм накрывает и переворачивает Мидориму, кровать, комнату. Вскрик Такао доносится как будто издалека. Окно в сад открыто, наверняка их услышали, но как же наплевать. Мидорима просто лежит, подмяв его под себя, и пытается дышать.

Он стаскивает презерватив, сгребает всё ещё дрожащего Такао и перекатывается набок, мягко целует приоткрытые губы. Такао отвечает. В комнату постепенно возвращается далёкий свист ветра, шум деревьев, голос Акаши из сада.

— Какой у нас, кстати, счёт?

— Тебя интересует за последнюю неделю, месяц, год или вообще? — уточняет Мидорима, укутывая в одеяло его и себя.

— Мне интересует, где ты это записываешь, — Такао притирается ближе и обхватывает его руками.

— Нигде.

— Серьёзно?! Ты ебанутый, Шин-чан, — сил рассмеяться у него нет, он только фыркает.

— Зато я веду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melissa Ferrick — House on Fire


	5. Chapter 5

Такао поморщился.

\- Это какой-то очень странный кофе, Шин-чан.

\- Возможно, потому что это витаминный чай. А кофе я выкинул.

\- Какого хрена?

Утро было тусклое и холодное, по небу ровным слоем размазало тучи, дождь то шёл, то переставал. Они сидели вдвоём на кухне.

\- Такао, кофеин не достаёт энергию из ниоткуда. Он блокирует рецепторы к аденозину, ты перестаёшь чувствовать усталость и залезаешь в те запасы организма, которые залезать не следует.

\- Боже, избавь меня от лекции по химии. И давай я как-нибудь сам разберусь со своим кофе, ладно? Это моё дело.

\- Это лекция по психофизиологии, вот что, - терпеливо поправил Мидорима. - Кофе, может, и твоё, хроническая усталость, нарушение сна и аппетита и перспектива психосоматических расстройств - не только.

Такао застонал.

\- Господи, мне просто надо как-то включиться.

\- Ты уже три месяца не можешь нормально функционировать без стимуляторов. Это ненормально.

\- Ненормально то, что ты говорить по-человечески не можешь. Прекрати читать мне нотацию, Шин-чан, - он отпил из чашки и поморщился. - На вкус как сено какое-то. Давай, расскажи мне, какой он дохрена полезный и правильный, это именно то, что я хочу послушать.

\- Такао. Тебе это нужно. Витамины, нормальный сон и питание и отдых, много отдыха. Я думал, дело в сессии. Я должен был заметить раньше.

Мидорима вертит в руках полупустую чашку и чувствует, как взгляд Такао разбирает его по косточке. Он смотрит долго, внимательно, а наконец спрашивает:

\- Что-то не так?

\- Я хотел поговорить. Точнее, сказать. Точнее, спросить, вот что, - Мидорима чуть не роняет чашку и решает всё-таки вернуть её на стол. - Если бы это я чувствовал себя паршиво, ты бы заметил, да?

\- Тебе самому было паршиво, Шин-чан, что здесь странного.

\- И часто ты меня так оправдываешь?

\- Мне не нравится этот разговор.

\- Я хочу честный ответ.

\- Чёрт, - он отставляет чашку. - Ладно… - Такао смотрит в потолок и глубоко вдыхает. - Тебе когда трудно, ты каменеешь, Шин-чан. Игнорируешь свои чувства и чужие перестаёшь замечать тоже. А ещё у тебя включается что-то вроде режима экономии энергии, - он меняется в лице, - ты как бы отсекаешь всё лишнее и оставляешь только самое важное. Я в это не вхожу.

\- Вот как.

\- Слишком честно вышло, да? - он криво улыбается.

Мидорима молчит, потому что Такао сказал то, что он боялся услышать больше всего. Потому что иногда думает, что он худшее, что могло случиться с его близкими, что и Такао, и Мэй заслуживают кого-то нормального, кого-то, кто не он.

\- Знаешь, что ещё я могу сказать честно? - продолжает Такао. - Что не считаю, что ты бесчувственный, безразличный или какой-то там ещё не такой. Мне с тобой хорошо, - его голос теплеет. - Обо мне никто так не заботился, как ты. Просто херня случается, понимаешь?

Мидориме необходимо прикоснуться к этому моменту, он встаёт и обходит стол. Такао тянется первым, затаскивает его на диван с ногами и сжимает в так руках так сильно, что не сразу получается вдохнуть. Мидорима отвечает тем же. Это больно и неудобно, через какое-то время течет спина, потом шея, но он не двигается, только дышит всё, как дышит Такао.

\- Слушай, мы ведь сегодня должны быть в Увадзиме, - вспоминает вдруг он. - Который час?

\- Я сказал Мэй и Акаши ехать без нас, - Мидорима приподнимается. - Тебе надо отдохнуть.

\- Так я и отдыхаю, сейчас ведь каникулы.

Это Такао умеет лучше всего - убить его из колеи. Как после матча против Джаббервок, когда Акаши заменил его в Небесном пасе.

Тогда после игры Такао первым делом сказал, как круто они сыграли и что пас был просто идеальный. Мидорима ещё недостаточно хорошо его знал, но всё-таки он понял. По тому, как быстро Такао одевался, чтобы как можно меньше оставаться наедине в пустой раздевалке. По тому, как улыбался не переставая, но избегал смотреть в глаза.

\- Такао. Тебя это задело.

\- Не говори ерунды.

\- Если бы я увидел, как кто-то заменил меня в нашей связке и выполнил всё почти так же, как я, я бы чувствовал себя не лучшим образом, вот что.

\- Почти так же? - Такао дёрнул плечом. - Это было идеально.

\- Это было очень технично и мы правда быстро сыграли. Но это всё равно не то, - Мидориме наконец удалось поймать его взгляд. - А теперь ты расскажешь мне ту ерунду, которую сейчас думаешь, вот что. Что ты якобы недостаточно хорош, что тебя легко заменить или что ты там ещё себе надумал.

Его зрачки расширились - Мидорима попал.

\- Почему-то вслух это звучит не настолько мощно и драматично, как у меня в голове, - признался Такао.

\- Ты понимаешь, что придурок, или мне надо сказать что-нибудь неловкое?

\- Нет бы мне красиво доставать, а.

Странное воспоминание, как будто из другой жизни. Слишком давно это было.

Сейчас с такими разговорами проще и сложнее одновременно.

\- Не отдыхаешь. Тебе всё это не нравится, это не то, чего ты хочешь. Экскурсии только выматывают тебя сильнее.

Такао утыкается ему в шею - Мидорима попал.

\- Если спать честно, хочу я в основном, - признаётся он.

\- Тебе и надо спать.

\- Да, но… Мы давно не проводили столько времени вместе, - он почти бормочет, как ему неловко такое говорить.

Мидорима облажался ещё и с этим.

\- Музеи без меня как-нибудь проживут, вот что. Через неделю-полторы тебе не станет лучше. А пока - отдых, здоровый сон и регулярный секс.

Он смеётся, чуть прикусывает шею.

\- Отличный план, Шин-чан. Я говорил, что обожаю твои планы?

\- Витаминный чай, не забывай. Ты его, кстати, не допил.

\- Обожаю чуть меньше.

* * *

На коленях спит Такао, сопит Мидориме в бок. Он перебирает левой рукой мягкие чёрные пряди, поднимает взгляд от книги и встречается с двумя жёлтыми глазами. «Не любишь гладить кошек, говоришь?» - насмехаются они.

\- Он, в отличие от тебя, не царапается.

Кацу щурится так, будто видела его спину.

\- Это совсем другое, вот что! - шёпотом возмущается Мидорима.

Кошка прыгает на подоконник и разваливается на солнце. Руки чешутся чем-нибудь в ней запуститься, но у него только книга, а если двинуться, Такао может проснуться. Мидорима пытается снова втянуться в историю, вроде он прочитал пять страниц, но не помнит, о чём они были. В голове крутятся совсем другие тексты.

Такао спит уже несколько часов, и за это время он успел перебрать в голове всю клинику внутренним болезням, связанным с повышенной истощаемостью. Вспомнил даже то, что в последний раз повторял на первом курсе.

Что если Мидорима что-то упустил, что если это что-то серьёзное?

Здравый твердит, никаких симптомов, кроме истощения, нет, что надо взять паузу на неделю и только после того, как Такао наконец отоспится, думать о чём-то ещё. Что хроническая усталость - печально распространённое, но вполне обычное для мегаполиса явление. Нужен длительный полноценный отдых.

Но беспокойство не отпускает. Ветер скребёт ветками по стеклу: что если, что если, что если? .. Мидорима откладывает книгу.

Начать следовало со сбалансированного рациона и витаминов группы Б. Он открыл зелёный блокнот и занялся составлением плана питания. Через полчаса набрал номер Мэй, спросил, в городе ли они ещё. Попросил купить продукты из списка.

Спустя час ветер всё так же скрёб по стеклу, но у Мидоримы был план, и он чувствовал себя спокойнее. Ещё Так былао, который проснулся и тут же влез в блокнот.

\- Шин-чан, мы знаем друг друга шесть лет, - начал он издалека. - Ты правда веришь, что существует способ заставить меня есть брокколи и шпинат?

Он выглядел заспанным и взъерошенным. Мидорима наклонился, поцеловал его в лоб.

\- В них много железа, вот что. Ты себя нормально чувствуешь?

\- Ага. Пить только хочу. Ты выкинул весь кофе, вообще весь?

\- Да, - он и правда выкинул, хотя злился не на кофе, на себя.

\- Я буду настаивать, что это насилие над личностью.

\- А я - что у тебя зависимость от кофеина.

В понятие «полноценный восстанавливающий отдых» входит что-то ещё, что Мидорима не может внятно описать. Ему самому для этого нужны хотя бы два часа в неделю с книгой в тишине. Что нужно сейчас Такао?

Он думает об этом, наблюдая, как Такао режет овощи. Мидорима попросил его не пытаться вести себя как обычно, и он перестал. Его руки двигаются медленно, тяжело, как будто даже такие простые движения отбирают у него много сил. Он почти не говорит.

Мидорима обнимает его со спины. В горле комом стоят слова, много-много слов, но он ничего не может выговорить, только сжимает руки крепче. Такао опускает нож.

\- Чёрт, - он стоит и смотрит на доску. У него совсем нет сил.

\- Ты устал, - Мидорима переставляет ноги, смещает центр тяжести, и тянет Такао назад, заставляет привалиться к себе спиной. - Расслабься, - кар он и забирает нож.

Такао дышит ему в шею. Мидорима режет капусту.

Раньше он не понимал, зачем вообще произносить вслух очевидное. Абсолютное большинство людей Мидорима выносит только в ограниченном количестве и времени, а с Такао живёт в одной комнате, просыпается в одной кровати и общается каждый день, и ему это нравится, и он не сошёл с. Мидорима никогда не умел говорить всю эту сентиментальную чушь, не понимал этого, не видел смысла. Но это Такао, и пришлось учиться.

\- Ты утром сказал, что когда я оставляю только важное, ты в это не входишь.

Лезвие ножа поднимается и опускается чётко и размеренно. Такао не отвечает и не двигается, но его дыхание меняется: вдохи становятся очень тихими и короткими. Мидорима делает усилие, чтобы вытащить из себя следующие слова.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что это не так? Просто я веду себя как… - Такао сжимает его руку: не надо. - Я не знаю, есть ли что-то важнее тебя.

* * *

Беспокойство запускает когти глубже и глубже, вырывает Мидориму из сна. Ночь душит его, в голове крутятся одни и те же мысли. Что он должен был быть внимательнее. Что он наверняка что-то не замечает, а когда заметит, будет уже поздно.

«Стоп», - говорит себе Мидорима. Поднимается с кровати, идёт на кухню, ставит чайник. Наблюдает почти отстранённо, как подрагивают руки, слушает, как пульсирует кровь в висках. Он знает эти симптомы.

Мидорима дышит и считает про себя. Медленно.

Казалось бы, они с тревогой знакомы много лет. Ещё в выпускном классе, когда Мидорима на себе прочувствовал, что такое паническая атака. Когда на третьем году старшей школы сделал первый шаг, впервые признав, ему нужен не талисман побольше, не составить подробный план до бытовых мелочей, нет.

Нужно отодрать от костей липкую серую дрянь, это бесконечное «А что, если…». если…

Нет. Мысли не материальны. Мысли просто приходят.

Если Такао заболеет… Если он тоже умрёт, или Мэй…

А если в нём сейчас говорит тревога? Тревога, не он. «Просто херня случается, понимаешь?» Это липкое, серое - оно всегда подкрадывается к Мидориме мягко, незаметно. Каждый раз он понимает, что что-то не так, только когда оно уже запустило под рёбра длинные острые крючья когтей. Пару раз навязчивые мысли становились сильными, что приходилось прибегать к анксиолитикам. Выписывая рецепт, врач спрашивал, не хочет ли Мидорима обратиться к психотерапевту. Он отвечал, что пока справляется сам.

В кухонном шкафу нашлась настойка валерианы. Очень кстати. Мидорима добавил её в чай, сделал несколько длинных глотков, вдыхая запах, перекатывая вкус на языке.

Он знал одно: тревога проходит, рано или поздно проходит.

Мидорима вернулся в постель, лёгкий поближе к Такао. Тот во сне прижался теснее, закинул на Мидориму сначала руку, потом ногу, потом вторую. Он вспомнил, как ворчал когда-то: «Зачем нам вообще двуспальная кровать, если ты всё равно спишь на мне?» и улыбнулся. Такао что-то бормотал - иногда он не затыкается даже во сне, - а Мидорима лежал и слушал. Просто слушал голос, не пытаясь разобрать слов, уткнувшись Такао в волосы. Запах успокаивал тоже.

* * *

Утром Мидорима тронул его за плечо, спросил:

\- Ты как?

\- Охренительно, - Такао широко зевнул. - Представляешь, оказывается, если выспаться, ты чувствуешь себя… выспавшимся. Невероятное открытие, да? - он смеётся.

\- Слушай, Такао. Ты не мог бы поносить это? - Мидорима разжимает кулак, показывает чернильницу. - Это сегодня счастливый предмет для Скорпионов, вот что.

Пару секунд Такао смотрит ему в лицо. Он, конечно, всё видит.

\- Извини, я понимаю, что…

Такао сжимает ладонь с талисманом, привстаёт на носках и целует медленно, мягко. Он гладит шею, край челюсти, и напряжение уходит, и Мидорима выдыхает ему в губы, больше не чувствуя себя психом и параноиком. Такао чуть отстраняется, говорит:

\- Мне правда лучше, Шин-чан, - он убирает чернильницу в кармане. - Талисманы, чаи, шпинат - всё, что хочешь, всё в порядке, - и целует снова.

Они оба открыты до предела. На стене, на лице Такао - переменчивый утренний свет. Это место, этот воздух, этот момент ни на что не похожи, они прошивают Мидориму до самой глубины. Медленно. Так нежно, что лишает дыхания. Так хорошо, что почти больно. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

\- Давай посмотрим какой-нибудь детектив? - говорит Такао через миллион световых лет. - Они успокаивают. Меня сейчас больше, чем на сериалы, всё равно не хватит.

\- Тебя успокаивают убийства? - Мидорима прихватывает его нижнюю губу, кусает.

\- О, ничто так не успокаивает, как старые добрые английские убийства, Шин-чан. Ну, знаешь, с традиционной обличительной речью в конце. Там всё очень правильно.

И это действительно успокаивает. Мидорима лежит на диване, Такао лежит на Мидориме, сериал неторопливо повествует о милой английской глуши. О сплетнях, грязных семейных тайнах, инцесте, помешательстве и мести. Мидорима не пытается разгадывать загадки, просто тепло и хорошо.

Такао сонный и ласковый. Мидорима ерошит его волосы, перебирая в голове все эти «Отдых должен быть насыщенным и познавательным», «Нельзя тратить время впустую», «Каждый японец просто обязан…»

Так ли важно, увидит он этим летом Асидзури или нет, когда можно увидеть, как восстанавливается Такао, как вспоминает свой дом и свое сердце Акаши, как медленно оживает Мэй? Когда самое главное у него уже есть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tunng — With Whiskey


	6. Chapter 6

— А просто поговорить с ним, о чём-нибудь отвлечённом? — доносится из-за угла. Мидорима хочет крикнуть, чтобы собирался быстрее, и вообще, где он там застрял, но слышит, как Мэй отвечает:

— Он же парень, Казу! — с ужасом.

— Со мной же ты как-то общаешься.

— Так это ты.

— Звучит как оскорбление, но чертовски приятное, — он смеётся, и Мэй тоже, хоть и как-то нервно. А Мидорима приваливается плечом к стене и благодарит богов за то, что никто сейчас не видит его лица.

Он не знает, почему случайно услышанные обрывки их разговоров всегда так действуют, почему именно в эти моменты он чувствует себя дома. Такао почти единственный, кто способен разговорить Мэй. У самого Мидоримы получается не всегда, особенно в последние полгода.

— Нет, я не о том. Просто в наших отношения изначально нет никакой двусмысленности, потому что ты с Шинтаро, и я могу чувствовать себя свободно. А Акаши Сейджуро… это Акаши Сейджуро.

— О чём-то же вы с ним обычно говорите, — голос у Такао мягкий.

— Он рассказывает об истории, архитектуре, живописи…

— А ты?

— А я киваю.

Такао давит смешок.

— Что?! Знаешь, это вообще-то интересно, и он очень понятно объясняет.

— Так скажи ему об этом, Мэй.

— Как? — в голосе тихое отчаяние, она точно сейчас заламывает руки. Мэй делает так всегда, когда не находит себе места.

— Словами. Ты это умеешь, я точно знаю.

— О боже.

Мидорима не видит, но знает, что Такао обнимает её, и Мэй утыкается ему в плечо. Какое-то время они молчат.

— Слушай, меня там ждёт нотация от Шин-чана на тему того, что я уломал его сходить в лес, а сам теперь где-то шатаюсь. Мы уже двадцать минут как должны были выйти.

— Ты не жилец. Беги, — в её голосе слышна улыбка. Кажется, ей легче. Он никогда не понимал, как Такао это делает.

— Эй, у тебя всё получится, просто используй слова. Давай!

Мидорима успевает занять позицию на веранде, скрестить руки и сделать более-менее недовольный вид. Но когда Такао вылетает из сада, уголки рта предательски ползут вверх.

— А подслушивать нехорошо, — ухмыляется он.

Чёртов Ястребиный глаз.

Мидорима ещё раз проверяет рюкзак. Две бутылки воды, бутерброды, нож, зажигалка, компас, запасной телефон…

— Ты взял павер-бэнк, Такао?

— Боже, Шин-чан, мы же туда не на неделю собрались

— Ты знаешь, сколько людей ежегодно пропадает в лесу? Это разумные меры предосторожности, вот что. Так взял или нет?

— Да взял я, взял, и талисман взял, всё взял, пойдём уже.

В лесу стоит птичий гвалт. За кронами раскидистых вечнозелёных дубов не видно неба, дорожка петляет между толстыми стволами, кустами магнолии и цветущей гардении. Влажный воздух пропитан сладким смолистым запахом.

— И куда мы идём? — спрашивает Мидорима, пропуская Такао вперёд, потому что тропа узкая и вдвоём не уместиться.

— Если есть дорога, значит, она куда-то ведёт, — он пролезает под волосатой лианой. Лианы здесь повсюду, свешиваются с ветвей как паутина.

— Почему бы просто не спросить у Акаши? — Мидорима цепляется взглядом за вывернутый, торчащий колом капюшон оранжевой толстовки. Не удерживается, поправляет.

— Потому что так скучно.

Лес становится глуше и сумрачнее, тропа виднеется едва-едва. На карте её, разумеется, нет, навигатор не показывает ничего, кроме зарослей.

— Этим туризм и отличается от приключений, — добавляет Такао и перепрыгивает поросший мхом камень. Здесь всё огромное, и цветы, и бабочки. Черви так вообще смахивают на змей.

— Смотри под ноги, вот что.

Он в упор не понимает, что такого в этой спонтанной вылазке, но утром, когда предложил это, Такао выглядел лучше, чем всю последнюю неделю, и Мидорима согласился, ничего не сказал.

Тропа забирает вверх, в гору. Слева скала, справа наступают колючие криптомерии и ржавые молодые побеги камнеплодника.

— Знаешь, — говорит Такао, приподнимая ветку рукой, — а не так и ужасно, что мы тогда просто переспали. Если бы мы начали с глубоких размышлений о том, что там двусмысленно, а что нет…

— Я продолжу настаивать, что спровоцировал ты.

Такао оглядывается. Мидорима смотрит в серые смеющиеся глаза и думает, что спорить о том, кто тогда начал, можно до старости, и его это устраивает.

— Наверно, стоит как-то намекнуть Акаши, что Мэй тоже…

— О нет-нет-нет, ты не умеешь намекать, Шин-чан. Помнишь, ты на годовщину пытался пригласить меня на концерт? Помнишь, с чего ты начал?

Мидорима мрачно молчит.

— А я помню. Ты сказал, что устал слушать, как я пою в наушниках, потому что я себя не слышу и попадаю хорошо если в одну ноту из трёх.

— Я имел в виду, что вживую этот твой OLDCODEX понравится тебе больше.

— Вот потому я и говорю, что никаких намёков, нет, категорически нет.

Он ловит Такао за запястье, и они идут молча, и Мидорима не видит его лица, но уверен, что он тоже улыбается. Хорошая была годовщина. Они перелезают через поваленное дерево, тёмная влажная кора мерцает мелкими цветками аралии. Руку Мидорима не отпускает.

— Знаешь, Шин-чан, мне кажется, им просто нужно немного времени.

Тропа становится как будто увереннее, чётче. Дубы сменяются высокими тёмными соснами. В голове тишина — Мидорима весь заполнен густыми запахами леса, шорохами, скрипами, гуляющим в кронах ветром. Шагами Такао. Он так и идёт впереди, он молчит, но Мидорима видит, что его походка понемногу возвращает себе привычную упругую силу. Он слегка сутулится, как зверь, припадающий к земле, ступает мягко, жадно смотрит по сторонам, шумно вдыхает густой смолистый воздух.

Под ноги ныряет ручей, потом ещё один, шире, и тропа перекидывается через него прогнившим шатким мостом. Лес отступает. Петляя между обрывами и огромными валунами, дорога выводит их к каскаду водопадов.

Такао вдруг останавливается.

— Смотри, Шин-чан!

Водопад под ними настолько высокий, что озера у подножья горы не видно за белыми брызгами. Внизу рисовые поля, холмы и россыпи деревень, а на горизонте — бледно-голубая полоса океана и тяжёлые свинцово-серые тучи. В ушах стоит грохот низвергающейся воды. Холодный ветер обрушивается на них шквалом, огромным мощным потоком, и Такао раскидывает руки, смеётся громко и открыто.

Радость на его лице такая чистая и яркая, что сметает Мидориму как стихия.

И он тоже хохочет, вдыхая водяную пыль, тоже чувствует себя свободным и живым, чувствует себя немного Такао. Он видит, как раскачиваются на ветру верхушки сосен, а ещё — с какой немыслимой скоростью движутся громады облаков. Он ощущает, как дышат горы.

Они забираются дальше в скалы по деревянным лестницам и помостам. Один раз Мидорима едва не оскальзвается, но Такао удерживает его, не даёт упасть. У последнего водопада Мидорима останавливается, подставляет ладони воде, подносит её к губам. Она чистая, холодная и сладкая.

Такао пьёт прямо из его рук.

Дорога идёт по краю мачтового леса, она, кажется, возникает прямо у них под ногами. Вверх по скале карабкается узкая лесенка. Мидорима сам указывает на неё и первым встаёт на ступени. Он понимает, где они, даже раньше, чем из земли вырастают невысокие красные ворота-тории, по тишине — такой, будто время в этом месте ещё не началось.

Маленькое синтоистское святилище в глубине леса. Каменные идолы обросли шерстью из мха и цветов и выглядят так, будто стоят здесь тысячу лет. Оно не старое — древнее, но не кажется заброшенным.

Мидорима кладёт на алтарь свой счастливый талисман и долго слушает тишину. Такао молчит тоже.

Когда они спускаются с другой стороны горы, их внезапно настигает тёплый субтропический ливень и без предисловий обрушивается огромной массой воды.

— О, те самые «небольшие осадки», которые обещали вечером? — фыркает Такао.

Мидорима оборачивается, чтобы показать на мощный старый дуб, который выше всего остального леса. Через его плотную густую листву влага почти не просачивается.

Такао стоит, откинув голову, подставив лицо дождю. Глаза закрыты, мокрые чёрные пряди липнут к вискам, вода стекает по шее и подбородку. Потемневшая майка облепляет плечи, и грудь, и живот, сквозь белую ткань просвечивает кожа. Толстовка, повязанная на бёдрах, тяжелеет и как будто становится ярче. Мидорима смотрит на него, не дышит. Такао открывает рот и ловит дождь языком.

Вверх по животу поднимается жар.

Мидорима тянет его под дуб, развязывает оранжевую толстовку, сбрасывает вместе с рюкзаком на землю. Снимает очки и кладёт сверху. Взгляд у Такао становится почти завороженный. Мидорима прижимается спиной к гладкой тёмно-серой коре. Говорит:

— Иди сюда.

Такао хищно улыбается. Он переступает через рюкзак мягко, неспешно, будто чувствует, как тяжело Мидориме удерживаться на месте, как хочется рвануть его на себя.

Ливень за спиной Такао встаёт сплошной стеной.

Он подходит близко-близко. Лицо, шею и грудь обдаёт густым жаром, будто Мидорима склонился над костром, и он сжимает кулаки.

— Как некстати, да, Шин-чан? — взгляд снизу вверх, острый, цепкий, насмешливый.

Мидорима сглатывает, но глаз не отводит.

— Дождь обещали только вечером, — отвечает он ровно, спокойно.

— Возмутительно, — приподнимает бровь Такао.

— Халатно, вот что. Никогда не понимал, почему они могут спрогнозировать ход тайфуна, а предсказать обычный дождь — нет.

Такао проигрывает. Не выдерживает, срывается первым и обхватывает Мидориму за шею, прижимается всем телом.

— Снимать очки было нечестно, — выпаливает он и впивается в губы.

Конечно, нечестно. Зато действенно. А если после этого провести кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника — медленно, почти невесомо, — тормоза у него отказывают совсем. Такао встряхивает, а Мидорима давит ему на затылок и продолжает целовать.

— Быть таким охуенным — тоже нечес…

Как будто Мидорима собирается давать ему говорить.

Возбуждение такое острое, что приходится долго выдыхать через рот, чтобы сохранять контроль. Он оглаживает бока через мокрую футболку, обводит пальцами двенадцатые рёбра и разворачивает Такао к себе спиной. Правой рукой Мидорима перехватывает его за пояс, левой спускается вниз по горячему животу и расстёгивает джинсы.

Такао скользит пятками по глинистой красно-бурой земле, царапает ногтями дубовую кору, пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь. Мидорима держит его крепко, почти жёстко.

— Мне кажется, я начинаю улавливать эту твою разницу между туризмом и приключениями, вот что, — говорит Мидорима ему на ухо. Такао дрожит. Он откидывает голову Мидориме на плечо, обжигает шею хриплым тяжёлым дыханием. Его волосы пахнут лесом, ветром и дождём. Мидорима не торопится.

— Шин-чан, пожалуйста, — просит Такао. Звучит так беспомощно, что Мидорима прикрывает глаза, его самого встряхивает, но он всё равно ведёт пальцами по гладкой раскалённой коже издевательски медленно.

Такао выдыхает что-то очень похожее на «с-сукин сын». Мидорима кусает его плечо через майку, пропитанную водой, Такао кусает губы. Давит стон.

— Пожалуйста, — хрипло, шёпотом. Грохот дождя глушит все звуки, все краски. Мидорима сжимает пальцы, и он стонет в голос, не сдерживаясь, как будто не слыша себя.

Мидорима слышит только его.

Спина онемела, ноги тоже, он почти не чувствует тело. Зато чувствует, как горит, задыхается Такао, чувствует его всего. Мидорима держит в руках живой огонь. Он двигает рукой резче, быстрее, постепенно утяжеляя ритм, и Такао почти трясёт. Он впивается ногтями Мидориме в плечо, тянется вверх, ведёт горячим мокрым языком по ключице, по шее.

Мышцы живота под рукой напряжены до предела. Ещё.

Такао не успевает задавить вскрик ладонью.

Отдышавшись, он стекает вниз. Хватается за руки Мидоримы, потому что его шатает. Хрипит:

— Ты ненормальный, — и тянет зубами молнию на брюках.

Сам Мидорима кончает почти сразу.

Он долго смотрит в дождь, обнимая расслабленного Такао, греясь и грея. В голове пусто и светло. Когда ливень заканчивается, они осторожно спускаются дальше по размытой тропе, держась за камни и друг за друга. Совсем скоро Мидорима видит впереди асфальтовую дорогу, а за поворотом — деревню, и узнаёт местность. Он совсем не удивляется. Как будто только так и могло быть.

Они заходят в кафе под рыжей вывеской «Микан».

Хозяйка — задорная, говорливая, по-провинциальному экстравагантная пожилая женщина в пёстром цветастом платье и белом фартуке. Она всплескивает руками, восклицает: «Бог мой, куда ж вас понесло-то под таким проливнем, мальчики!», придвигает к ним обогреватель и кладёт перед Такао меню, написанное от руки. Они ещё ничего не успевают выбрать, когда на стол опускаются две кружки кирпично-оранжевого сливового вина, и в нос бьёт яркий фруктовый запах.

Маленькое кафе выглядит так, будто они попали в пятидесятые. Тяжёлая деревянная мебель пропитана табачным дымом, на стенах развешаны чёрно-белые фотографии, выцветшие плакаты и бумажные фонарики. Допотопный радиоприёмник ловит белый шум. Дедок в углу поёт под караоке что-то старое, попсовое, поёт шумно, старательно и как-то душевно.

Такао предлагает заказать оякодон. Эта простая рабочая еда — рис и омлет с курицей, — оказывается сытной и неожиданно вкусной. Хозяйка просит называть себя просто Юи. Они с Такао легко сцепляются языками — она смеётся его шуткам густым, раскатистым смехом и немного кокетничает.

— Ох, мальчики, поливать здесь будет до сентября, а в сентябре нагрянут тайфуны, и так круглый год, круглый год. Молодёжь-то вся уехала в Токио и Осаку, остались одни старики.

Мидорима думает, что она совсем, совсем не похожа на японку, хотя готов спорить, что это кафе досталось ей от бабки, а той — от прабабки. Просто чем дальше от больших городов, тем более открытых встречаешь людей.

— Зато какие в этом году персики, и сколько их — просто не знаем, куда девать.

— Бакабакашьи персики! У меня так уже несколько веток сломалось, просто напасть! Пришлось нанимать людей.

Мидорима чуть не давится курицей.

Почему-то когда он пел, голос казался выше, и Мидорима его не узнал.

— Где-то я вас уже видел, — дедок подходит к их столу и подозрительно щурится из-под кустистых белых бровей.

— Конечно, видели, — беззастенчиво улыбается Такао. — Мы помогали вам решить проблему с лишними персиками пару недель назад. Кстати, персики у вас отличные.

У Мидоримы краснеет шея, лицо, уши, всё краснеет.

— То-то я вижу, что лица знакомые. А вы, ребята, шустрые, — он отодвигает стул и садится напротив Такао.

— А мы баскетболисты, — невозмутимо отвечает тот, — у нашей команды однажды было первое место по стране на летних межшкольных.

— Спорт уважаю, — кивает он. — Я сам в школе играл в волейбол. Хорошее было время.

— Вы были доигровщиком?

— Как ты понял? — он выглядит удивлённым.

— Замах у вас… тяжёлый. И при том очень хлёсткий, — говорит Такао.

Его басистый смех оказывается живым и тёплым, и Мидорима неожиданно понимает, что перед ними очень добрый человек.

— Что есть, то есть, — дед улыбается широко, открыто, показывая крепкие ровные зубы. Сколько же ему лет? — Дайске, — представляется он и протягивает Такао руку.

— Казунари. А это Шин.

— Он у тебя чего, немой?

— Если бы.

— Сдохни, Такао, — шипит он. — Мидорима Шинтаро, — выходит церемонно и нелепо, но Дайске жмёт руку и ему и улыбается так же тепло.

Они говорят час, и Мидорима, к своему удивлению, говорит тоже. С Дайске и Юи это получается очень легко. Он удивляется себе ещё больше, когда узнаёт слова очередной песни и понимает, что поёт со всеми, хотя обычно только слушает — у Такао и Мэй сильные голоса, у Мидоримы — не особо. Но это вдруг становится совсем, совсем не важно.

Когда они уходят, Дайске протягивает им два персика и говорит:

— Вы это, приходите ещё. Помогать.


	7. Chapter 7

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, как ты развёл меня на это.

— Боже, Шин-чан, если ты вспомнишь хоть что-то, на что я тебя не развёл, я попрошу просто дать мне три дня.

Мидорима пытается, но статистика неумолима: некоторые вещи можно только принять. Например, предрассветное утро, в которое они вчетвером карабкаются на гору, имени которой даже не знают, вместо того чтобы спать положенные восемь часов. Мидорима находит это кошмарной банальностью, совершенно не заслуживающей того, чтобы нарушать ради неё режим. Но чем болтливее, наглее и невыносимее делается Такао, тем спокойнее внутри, тем твёрже он стоит на ногах, как будто теперь эти горы — в нём.

Ещё не светло, но тропу видно хорошо. Долины внизу залиты белым туманом, в небе — бледнеющие звёзды. Тишина и безветрие. Они идут между тёмных стволов высоких сосен, между ночью, которая ушла, и утром, которое ещё не наступило.

На середине пути они делают остановку — по словам Акаши, где-то рядом, в зарослях, должен быть родник, и он уходит искать его вместе с Такао.

Мэй садится на большой валун, смотрит сквозь сосновые ветки и говорит:

— Мне кажется, или Казу лучше?

— Да, он стал высыпаться, ещё я заставил его есть нормальную еду три раза в день и пить витамины. Десяти дней хватило, — Мидорима поправляет очки.

Взгляд у Мэй ироничный и мягкий.

— У тебя хорошо получилось.

За полторы недели, в которые он запланировал ничего не планировать и они с Такао просто жили — смотрели фильмы, занимались сексом, гуляли, ходили к реке, говорили о ерунде, молчали, — стало лучше им обоим. Возможно, это нужно было сделать уже очень давно.

— А ты? — спрашивает её Мидорима.

Мэй изменилась тоже. Она медленно поднимается с глубины. Она снова рисует почти каждый день, смеётся вместе с Такао и даже начала говорить с Акаши и проводит с ним всё больше времени.

— Я скучаю по ним каждый день.

Слабый утренний свет будто проявляет её, делает ближе. Лицо перестаёт быть непроницаемой стеной, и Мидорима наконец видит то, что за ней.

Есть раны, которые никогда до конца не перестают болеть.

— Я тоже, Мэй.

Она обнимает в ответ, и Мидорима остро понимает, насколько скучал по ней самой, скучал с того самого вечера в январе, когда не вошёл на кухню, потому что для этого надо было признать, что ничего никогда уже не будет так, как раньше, что всё это происходит с ними.

Не будет. Уже происходит.

Но они стоят здесь, на краю высокого мачтового леса, и каждый из них выбрался наружу. Мэй плачет, а Мидорима гладит её по волосам. Никто из них больше не один.

Когда Мэй успокаивается, он говорит:

— Ты общалась с мамой больше, особенно в последнее время. Мне жаль, что я так и не рассказал ей о нас с Такао. Я бы хотел, чтобы она знала.

— О вас с Такао? Мама знала.

— Что?

По спине пробегает холод. Он просто хотел поделиться этим, он не думал…

— С прошлого Рождества.

Это было на втором курсе. Они втроём приехали в Токио на зимние каникулы, праздновали вместе с семьёй. Чёрт, они ведь были осторожны.

Мэй будто читает его мысли:

— Вы ни в чём не прокололись. Просто для кого-то, кто хорошо тебя знает, разница между тем, какой ты с Такао и какой без него, очевидна.

— И какой же?

Какая такая разница? Он тогда взвешивал каждое слово, контролировал каждое своё действие и старался к Такао вообще не прикасаться и лишний раз на него не смотреть.

— Ну-у, — Мэй смеётся. — Ещё более ворчливый, чем обычно, но видно, что вам обоим нравится в это играть. Ты как бы… не знаю, вроде ты и не улыбался чаще обычного, ничего такого, но… Она тогда меня спросила, друзья ли вы. Я не стала врать.

— А она? — Мидорима напрягся.

— Улыбалась. У неё глаза были очень тёплые, я редко её такой видела.

— Она была… рада? — это не то, во что он может просто так поверить.

— Да. Ей вообще нравился Такао.

Такао, который никогда не воспринимал понятие «серьёзно» и умел превратить в цирк даже подготовку к переводному экзамену? Такао с его небрежностью, безалаберностью, непунктуальностью…

— Мама считала, что люди лучше всего раскрывают свои сильные стороны на контрасте, работая с теми, на кого не похожи. И что вы — один из самых ярких примеров.

Контраст. Мидорима вдруг думает, что это именно то слово. Контраст, а не противоположность, потому что общего у них гораздо больше, чем может показаться со стороны. Они с Такао всегда сходились в главном. Говорили одни и те же вещи разными словами, имели непохожую тактику, но общую цель. И всё же…

— Мне казалось, что Такао не тот человек, который бы ей понравился.

— Ей нравилось в людях упорство, Шинтаро. Насколько упорным надо быть, чтобы стать твоим другом?

Надо быть упёртым, конченым психом.

— А что она сказала тогда, в Рождество?

— Я брякнула какую-то ерунду про то, что тебе очень повезло с ним. Она ответила, что это не везение. Что ты сильно изменился. Больше ничего не сказала.

Её окликнул Акаши, наконец вернувшийся с родника. Мэй улыбнулась, и эта улыбка проступила во всех её чертах, но больше всего — в глазах. Она кивнула Мидориме и ушла, лёгкая, как будто проснувшаяся. Акаши протянул ей руку, и Мэй протянула в ответ.

А он так и стоял. Из глубины тела поднималась странная дрожь, в груди было тесно и тепло. Глаза почему-то щипало. Стволы деревьев расплывались, и золотой край неба за ними тоже. Рассвет застал их на полпути к вершине — ошиблись, не рассчитали со временем, — но почему-то это не казалось неправильным.

Мидорима моргнул и заметил слева, у зарослей, ярко-оранжевое пятно.

— И давно ты смотришь?

— У тебя вид такой одухотворённый и лирический — как тут не смотреть?

Дышится так легко, будто вместе с разреженным синеватым на просвет воздухом Мидорима вдыхает всё — слова Мэй, недавний дождь, бегущую внизу реку, и лес, и камни, и свет, и смех Такао. Этого так много, что кружится голова.

Он вдыхает, и горный воздух заполняет до краёв. Он знает, что скажет в Обон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iron & Wine — Upward Over the Mountain


End file.
